


Alter

by XXIBJOJO



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIBJOJO/pseuds/XXIBJOJO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning! Suicide attempts, talk of sexual abuse, and death. Please do not read if any of these topics make you uncomfortable.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky and the streets of Seoul were busier than ever on this Saturday afternoon. Amidst all the chaos was a tall man in his mid-twenties trying not to be late to his annual reunion. It just so happened that this year they were meeting a day before Valentine’s day, so lovers were out trying to come up with last minute gifts for their significant others making it harder for Taehyun to find his destination.

 

Taehyun made a left turn into a small alleyway and checked that the name of the restaurant at the end of the alley matched the one Jinwoo sent in the group message. Sure enough the white hangul letters on the black sign spelled out 장미with a sandblasted rose etched perfectly next to the word. He had arrived at Jinwoo’s newest creation, jang-mi, or rose. When he finally opened the door, the restaurant was completely empty except for his three best friends gathered around a round table near the center of the place. The last time they were all together like this was June of last year. Of course they would never lose contact, but it was nice to get together at least once a year like when they were in college.

 

"It's about time the princess showed up." Seunghoon smirked as Taehyun reached the table. "We said 1 pm and it's now 1:35." He said as he looked at his Rolex watch.

 

"Did you miss me that much?" Taehyun retaliated the princess comment with sarcasm. Only to have Seunghoon blow him a kiss.

 

“We were getting really hungry waiting for you so we already ordered.” Seungyoon said.

 

“I ordered you a fillet mignon.” Jinwoo informed him. “Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yeah it’s perfectly fine. Thank you hyung.”

 

The food followed right after Taehyun’s arrival and they all ate and talked just like they would in their college years.

 

All four had met their first year of college when they were randomly placed to share a dorm together. And just like Taehyun truly believed, fate had brought these three dorks into his lifeless life.

 

Jinwoo the graduated business major now owned very successful restaurants all throughout Korea, and would soon be expanding to Japan and China. _Jangmi_ was the latest installment, and would be making its grand opening on Valentine's Day.

 

Seunghoon, the law major, had finally finished law school last year and had won a very public and dramatic case a month ago. He was able to prove a young man's innocence against a corporate CEO. He was able to prove the CEO himself had murdered the secretary and blamed the young man in an attempt to clear his own name.

 

Seungyoon, the psychology major that had just received his PhD in California, and was in the process of opening his own mental health clinic in Korea. Which surprised many that he came back to Korea to do that. Mental illnesses were very taboo, and very few people sought out help in Korea.

 

Then there was Taehyun the once upon a time economics major student that dropped out of college when he was street casted in Paris, while studying abroad, into a modeling agency. It was a tough choice for him to drop out of college, but he preferred clothes and runways to numbers and graphs anyways.

 

“I met someone.” Taehyun brusquely announced, halting all eating, drinking, or talking by the other three. Three pairs of shocked eyes were now on Taehyun. Ever since Taehyun came out about his sexuality their freshmen year they had never met or heard of any serious love interest, so it came as a shock to all three.

 

“What?! Who? What? How? When? Oh my gosh! How come you never told us anything you asshole?!” Jinwoo, the hopeless romantic, was the first to break the shocked silence.

 

“Who is he?” Seunghoon asked. The happy auroa now turning very serious as Seunghoon stared at Taehyun awaiting the answer. Taehyun feared Seunghoon’s reaction the most. When he came out about his sexuality Seunghoon became distant for a while, but after he was assaulted for being gay Seunghoon swore nobody would ever hurt Taehyun as long as he was alive. He became very protective over the youngest member in the group of friends. He scared away a boy that was crushing on Taehyun once with his overprotectiveness. Things were already getting intense with his announcement, and he hadn’t even mentioned Mino’s profession. They were all going to flip when he told them Mino was an artist.

 

In their college years all the art majors were the constant punchlines of their jokes. They always joked that the whole art department would end up flipping burgers because nobody could ever make a career out of studying art. Taehyun’s opinion had drastically changed when he met Mino.

 

“So? Who is he?” Seungyoon asked this time.

 

“His name is Mino. I met him in Paris during a reception put on by Chanel for last year’s fashion week.”

 

“Mino? So he’s Korean?” Seungyoon noted.

 

“Well kind of.” Taehyun responded.

“How can you be kind of Korean Taehyun? You’re either Korean or you’re not.” Seunghoon said in a matter of fact tone.

“I mean he was born in Korea and he only lived here until he was seven years old. Then he was adopted by a French family. He’s lived most of his life in France, so he’s practically French with a Korean citizenship. Since Mino was already older his parents didn’t want to change his name, so they kept Mino and only changed the last name. He still knows Korean!” Taehyun informed them in hopes to change his friends’ faces of disapproval. He really wanted them to like Mino because they were an important part of his life, and Mino had become the most important person in his life. “Well I mean he’s not as fluent as us, but he can carry on basic conversations in Korean.”

“What does he do for a living?” Seunghoon asked. Ah! The question Taehyun dreaded was finally asked.

“He’s… He’s an artist.” Taehyun said carefully. Seunghoon, Jinwoo, and Seungyoon all exchanged incredulous looks with each other the moment the profession left Taehyun’s mouth. “But he doesn’t flip burgers I swear. He’s a really famous painter in Europe and he’s quickly gaining recognition around the rest of the world. He’ll be opening a gallery here in Korea in two months.” Taehyun quickly defended his boyfriend before any of them could pass any ill judgements.

Before he could count to three his friends burst out in a fit of laughter. They were in near tears from laughing so hard. The more they laughed the angrier Taehyun became. How dare they be this insensitive about the man he loved? Taehyun had about had it with them. Fuck them if they judged Mino without really knowing him. It was he who was dating Mino anyway, and Mino was the most perfect human being he had ever met. He didn’t need their approval!

Jinwoo must have noticed the anger spewing through every pore in Taehyun’s body because he quickly composed himself. He nudged the other two in an attempt to get them to stop laughing as well.

Taehyun grabbed his things ready to leave the restaurant. Mino wouldn’t arrive till later that night, but Taehyun didn’t mind waiting at the airport a few hours earlier.

“Yah, Taehyun wait.” Jinwoo said the moment Taehyun stood up.

“Fuck you guys.” was Taehyun’s response.

“No wait Taehyun. Yah! Will you two idiots shut up!” Jinwoo scolded.

“Sorry.” they both said trying to stifle their laughter.

“Just sit Taehyun.” Jinwoo suggested.

Like always, the boys were able to settle their differences. Apologies were made, and a date was set for when they would be able to meet Mino. Jinwoo even gifted Taehyun and Mino a date night at the restaurant for Valentine's Day despite the high demand the restaurant was in. Before they knew it they had spent nearly four hours together, and they all had to get back to their busy lives.

 

***

 

Taehyun cursed at himself as he finally arrived at the airport a half hour after Mino’s flight was supposed to land in Incheon airport. He hadn’t expected traffic to be so jammed so he never made time for it and now he was late. He hoped Mino wasn’t lost. He quickly headed to the terminal where foreign flight passengers entered the airport, but there was no sight of Mino anywhere.

" _Le beau."_ Taehyun heard from behind. He felt his face get heated and a beautiful blush now adorned his cheeks. He would never truly get used to his nickname. He quickly turned to the source, sure enough Mino stood behind him with two suitcases in hand and a beautiful smile to greet Taehyun.

Mino was a tall, handsome man. He had beautiful tan skin that perfectly complimented Taehyun’s pale one. He had piercing black eyes, but they held warmth, love, and adoration whenever Taehyun was insight.

They wasted no more time and quickly embraced one another in a yearning hug. A week apart had been too long for both of them. Mino took Taehyun’s chin between his thumb and index finger and examined his beautiful facial features before leaning down to kiss him. Mino loved the sensation of having Taehyun’s soft lips against his. He didn’t even remember what Taehyun said about how conservative Korea was about PDA, especially if it was two males. Mino could care less at the moment. He had Taehyun in his arms again and he didn’t care for the judgmental looks. Their love was not a crime after all.

"I missed you terribly." Mino whispered against Taehyun’s lips when they finally parted for a breath.

“Me too.” Taehyun responded. “Hurry let’s go so you can rest.”

  


Taehyun parked the car in his designated parking spot. Taehyun had left a week before Mino, so that he could find a place where they could live and a place for Mino to work in. Thankfully he was able to find a nice studio apartment in Hongdae that would perfectly accommodate both their needs.

“Ah Taehyun-ah!” An older lady in her mid-fifties called out to Taehyun. He easily recognized her as the lady he hired to deep clean the apartment before Mino’s arrival.

“Oh hi! Yes?” Taehyun quickly aided her down the stairs.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come. I just wanted to let you know some men came to drop off some things that were coming in from France. I told them to put them in the room you designated for painting.” She told him. “Oh my! Is this Mino?” She asked when Mino came to Taehyun’s side with his suitcases.

“Yes. This is Mino. Mino this is Mrs. Lee.” Taehyun introduced the two.

“Nice to meet you.” Mino greeted as he extended his hand out.

“Ah he’s such a handsome fella.” She said as she held onto his hand. A weird feeling was sent through Mino as he felt the old lady’s touch on him. A sudden flash of an old lady’s private part flashed before his eyes and he heard a child’s voice saying _nasty_ . He quickly retracted his hand from the Mrs. Lee’s grasp. _What the hell was that?_ Mino thought to himself completely startled by what his mind showed him.

“Well I should get going.” Mrs. Lee informed as she walked a few blocks away to her own home.

“Are you okay?” Taehyun asked the very uneasy Mino after she was gone.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Let’s go inside so we can rest.”

 

***

 

The ambiance of _Jangmi_ was very different from yesterday. The lights were dimmed and candles were placed at the center of the tables giving the restaurant a much more romantic feel. Classical music played loud enough to be heard, but low enough for all the couples to talk to each other.

“Name please.” the lovely hostess asked as they entered the restaurant.

“Ah Nam Taehyun and Mino Baudin.” Taehyun smiled back.

“Oh yes please come right this way. Mr. Kim set up a special table for you two.” The hostess led them up a small stairwell to a rooftop room that overlooked much of Seoul city. This must be the private room Jinwoo had in all of his restaurants to accommodate celebrities. She directed them towards a table for two next to the windows. They both took their seats in front of each other before she handed each of them a menu.

“Mr. Kim said that whatever you order is on the house, so please choose whatever you’d like. Your server will be here in a few moments to take your order.” She smiled before leaving them alone.

"Wow! The view is amazing." Mino commented as he looked out into the city.

“It really is. I had forgotten how beautiful my city could be.” Taehyun had lived most of his life in Europe after he signed his contract with the modeling agency, but Korea would always be home.

“Do you want to move back?” Mino asked as he reached out to grab Taehyun’s hand.

“What?” Taehyun asked looking back at Mino.

“I know we came here for my art gallery, but would you like us to stay here longer?”

“I...I want to be wherever you are.” Taehyun responded honestly. Mino simply smiled back at him in response.

Their server came soon after and they ordered their food. Jinwoo even provided them with the best champagne his restaurant owned.

“Taehyun…” Mino said.

“Hmm?” Taehyun responded as he placed a piece of steak in his mouth.

“Taehyun, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, and I can’t think of a more perfect setting than the one we’re in right now.” Mino said. Taehyun noticed the serious tone Mino took, so he put his utensils down and gave him his utmost attention.

“Is something wrong?” Taehyun asked.

“No. No. Not at all. Everything is perfect. I just want this perfection and happiness I feel when you’re around me to last forever. I love you Taehyun and I can’t imagine being anywhere else but next to you for my entire life.” Mino confessed as he stood before Taehyun. “What I’m trying to say is...Taehyun are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?” Mino proposed as he kneeled before a happily, shocked boyfriend. In his hand he held a box with a 14k, white gold ring with two diamonds placed vertically in the center. Taehyun feverishly shook his head yes in acceptance as joyful tears streamed down his face.

“Yes! Yes!” Taehyun exclaimed as he stood off his chair and helped Mino off his knee. Mino quickly placed the ring on Taehyun’s finger and they shared a very passionate kiss to seal the deal.

“I love you.” They said to each other before they left the restaurant in order to spend a passionate night entangled in bed sheets and sweet, sexual moans.

 

***

 

Mino awoke in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat. This was the second time he had the same nightmare. There was a young boy and an old grandma-looking lady doing bad things to him.

 _Nasty. No please. Nasty. No please._ The little voice repeated over and over in Mino’s head. He could see the young child in his mind. He was about six years old and he was crying. Mino got off the bed and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Perhaps the water would help him calm down. He felt a sudden jolt pierce through his body almost like an electric shock. He soon found himself talking jibberish. It was as if he had lost control of his mouth. He soon felt himself losing control of his body and then it all went black for Mino.

Mino was gone and Minguk presented himself for the first time in the middle of the night. The young boy was scared and lost. He kept replaying the images of the grandma sexually abusing him. He quickly ran into Mino’s work space and grabbed a sketchbook and pen. He began to draw the images that were playing in his mind. The childlike drawing depicted a young boy crying and a grandma saying “Shhh. Be a good boy” as she held the boy’s hand up to her vagina.

“Mino?” A sleepy Taehyun appeared at the doorway staring at Mino crouched over a sketchbook on the floor. All of a sudden Mino’s body and mind stilled. His body shook once and he soon felt himself gain control over his body again. “Mino, what’s going on?” Taehyun said as he approached him.

Mino looked down at his sketchbook in horror and vaguely remembered his nightmares. He was scared, absolutely scared of what was happening to him. Mino attempted to hide the sketchbook from Taehyun.

“Hey, you okay?” Taehyun asked as he crouched down next to him. Mino simply stared back at him before breaking down. Taehyun went wide eyed in shock. Mino had been acting strangely these past few days, but he couldn’t understand what was going on. Mino slid the sketchbook in front of Taehyun. Taehyun took the sketchbook and looked through the pictures in horror. There was more than one, but each depicted some sort of sexual abuse towards a young boy. One was titled Minguk is Sad.

“I’m scared.” Mino admitted. “I think something bad happened to me Taehyun.”

  


***

  


“Seungyoon?” Taehyun talked into the phone.

“Yeah? What’s up Taehyun?” Seungyoon answered.

“It’s Mino. Do you think you have time to see him today?” Taehyun carefully asked.

“What do you mean? I thought we would all meet him in a few weeks.”

“No, Seungyoon not like that. I need you to see him professionally.”

“Oh.” Seungyoon understood. “Yeah, my five o’clock canceled do you think you can make it at that time?”

“Yeah we’ll be there at five.” Taehyun said before hanging up.

Taehyun walked into Mino’s work room. He was working on one of his paintings while humming the tune to the French national anthem.

“Mino.” Taehyun talked “I know you said you didn’t want to, but I made an appointment to see Seungyoon later on today.” Mino stilled his brush.

“I told you I wasn’t going to talk to your friends about my problems. I don’t even understand what is going on myself. Why would I talk to him?!” Mino sounded angry.

“He’s a psychologist Mino. He can help you understand what’s going on.” He said as he moved closer to him. “Let’s just go and talk to him, please.” He grabbed ahold of Mino’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

  


Mino finally gave in and at five they were in the waiting room of Seungyoon’s practice.

“Dr. Kang will see you now.” The receptionist informed them as she led them down a hall into a room at the end. They entered the room where Seungyoon was already awaiting them.

“Please have a seat.” Seungyoon told them.

“Look I’m sorry we’re meeting like this for the first time. I told Taehyun not to do this.” Mino initiated the conversation.

“It’s nice to meet you Mino, but I’m not seeing you as Taehyun’s friend right now, but as a psychologist, so why don’t you tell me what’s been going on.”

“Well I mean I can show you better than I can tell you.” Mino responded as he handed the sketchbook to Seungyoon. He carefully looked through each picture drawn on the pages.

“Who is this?” Yoon asked as he pointed at the Minguk is Sad picture.

“I don’t know, but I can hear him in my head. He talks to me sometimes.”

“I see. I’m going to try something Mino. I want you to try and relax, okay?” Mino nodded in response as he took a deep breath. “Minguk?” Seungyoon called out. “Minguk, are you there?”

Mino’s body suddenly shuddered and Mino was gone. And Minguk was there. Minguks eyes opened wide in terror. “Nooo! Please No!” the boy screamed in terror. “Stop it!” He screamed as he attempted to push away some invisible object in front of him.

“Minguk, can you hear me?” Seungyoon asked firmly. Minguk nodded as tears streamed down his face. “What’s happening to you Minguk?” Seungyoon asked.

“She’s touching me. She’s making me touch her.” Minguk cried out. All the while Taehyun sat and watched in shock. “I don’t like it! Stop it!” he cried out.

“Who’s touching you Minguk?” Seungyoon asked.

“Grandma is.” Minguk cried. “Noooo! Stop it!” he screamed in terror again.

“Minguk!” Seungyoon snapped “Minguk listen to me. Look around you. Do you know where you are?” Minguk’s breathing began to calm down as he looked around the room. He shook his head no. “Minguk nobody is going to hurt you here. You’re safe now. Come on take a deep breath Minguk let’s talk.” After a few deep breaths Minguk seemed ready to talk. “How old are you Minguk?”

“Six.” he responded.

“Nice to meet you Minguk. My name is Seungyoon. Do you know who that is next to you?” Yoon asked as he pointed to Taehyun. Minguk shook his head no. “That’s Taehyun. He’s Mino’s boyfriend. Do you know who Mino is?” Once again he shook his head no. “Mino is you all grown up. You live inside him” Minguk looked down at his body and noticed how large he was for a six year old. “Minguk, I’m sorry for all the bad things that happened to you, but I want to assure you that you’re safe now no one will hurt you. Okay?” Minguk shyly nodded as he looked between Seungyoon and Taehyun. “What kind of things do you like Minguk?” Seungyoon asked.

“I like dinosaurs.” Minguk chirped in excitement.

“Do you now? Well maybe later today Taehyun can buy you a dinosaur and whenever you feel scared you can hold your dinosaur and feel better. How does that sound?”

“Really?!” Minguk exclaimed and looked at Taehyun with big hopeful eyes.

“Yes we can go get you a dinosaur.” Taehyun responded as he tried to prevent anymore tears from falling.

“Listen Minguk, I’m going to call back Mino now, but if you ever need to come and talk to us, you do just that okay?”

“Okay.” Was Minguk’s soft response.

“Close your eyes Minguk and take a deep breath.” Seungyoon said in calming voice. “Mino?” Seungyoon called out. “Mino, come back now.” Seungyoon said. And then shudder, switch and Mino was back. He was dazed and confused as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

“What happened?” Mino asked. Taehyun looked to Seungyoon for that exact answer.

“Mino I strongly believe you suffered sexual abuse at a young age and in order to cope with the abuse, you dissociated from the situation in order to protect yourself from being overwhelmed at the time.”

“What do you mean?” Mino asked.

“I think you developed an extreme case of dissociation known as Dissociative Identity Disorder.”

Seungyoon explained how dissociation is a defense mechanism used by the brain, but when the abuse is constant the dissociative defense is used again and again. Overtime these parts of the brain develop their own characteristics and become alter personalities.

Mino and Taehyun left the clinic after the session, but Mino still had many questions. Who was this person that did evil things to him. His grandmother’s on both sides of his parents passed away before he could meet them. Could it have been the caregiver of the orphanage? Taehyun on the other hand was very quiet the whole way home. And that made Mino worry more.

 _Does he think I’m crazy? What if he leaves me? I’ll die without him. There’s no way I can do this without him._ Mino thought as he watched Taehyun open the door to the apartment.

“You think I’m crazy, right?” Mino asked when they entered the apartment.

“What?! No!” Taehyun refuted such accusations.

“Then? What is it? Why have you not said anything since we left the clinic?” Mino interrogated his fiancé, and that was when Taehyun broke down.

“I’m so sorry Mino. I’m sorry someone did awful things to you and I couldn’t protect you.” He sobbed as he sat on the bed.

“What? No...My love, how could you have known? We didn’t even know eachother, silly.”

“Bad things shouldn’t happen to good people.” Taehun cried.

“No come here.” Mino pulled Taehyun into his chest as he leaned back so they lay on the bed. “We’ll be fine _le beau_. We’ll get through this right?”

“We will.” Taehyun responded as he snuggled closer into Mino’s warmth.

  


***

  
  


The door to the studio apartment, like always, was unlocked, so Taehyun was able to enter with ease. He had gone out to buy some groceries. Especially some banana milk that Minguk had asked for the last time he came out to visit. As soon as he opened the door he heard _Angel Baby_ by Rosie  & The Originals playing at maximum volume through the speakers. This song brought so many beautiful memories to Taehyun. If they had a song to claim as their own _Angel Baby_ was it.

 

“Mino!” Taehyun called out as he turned down the music. He placed the small bag of groceries on the kitchen counter before heading toward Mino’s work room.

 

“Mino?” Taehyun called out again when he finally found him standing in front of what seemed to be an empty canvas.

 

Mino stood with his back towards Taehyun, but it wasn’t long before Taehyun noticed something was going awfully wrong in Mino’s head. Blood dripped down his hand as he stood motionless in front of the canvas. A bloody razor blade lay next to Mino’s feet while his right hand held onto his left forearm that was covered in crimson red.

Taehyun quickly ran to Mino’s side and grabbed the nearest piece of cloth to cover the wound. He finally received some sort of reaction from the elder. He turned to look at Taehyun with a tear-stained face. He looked down at his open wound then back at the canvas. A bloody “Help Me!” was scribbled onto the canvas. “Mino…” Taehyun gasped as he stared at the cry for help on the canvas.

“I’m scared _le beau._ ” Mino cried as he began to lean into Taehyun. Mino was quickly losing color, so Taehyun used all the strength within him to get Mino out of the apartment and to the car as quickly as he could.

“Stay with me Mino. Don’t fall asleep yet.” Taehyun implored as he drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

  


Mino lay fast asleep on the hospital bed as Taehyun sat in a chair next to him. His wound was stitched up and the doctor said he would be fine, but he shouldn’t be left alone. Had he arrived a minute too late he would have lost him. Just the thought of living without Mino made Taehyun cry. He held on to Mino’s hand before he laid his head on the mattress next to it.

“Please don’t leave me.” Taehyun whispered into the night before he fell asleep next to his lover.

 

Taehyun woke up in the same exact position he had fallen asleep when the sun hit his face. He groggily sat up to find Mino was already awake.

“Good morning.” Mino greeted him with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Taehyun asked as he looked at Mino’s bandaged arm.

“He’s telling me he’s sorry.” Mino informed Taehyun.

“Who Minguk? He did this?” Taehyun asked incredulously.

“No, his name is Adam. I can hear him now along with Minguk. He’s really angry most of the time, but right now he’s saying he’s sorry for hurting me.”

“Oh!” Was Taehyun’s response. “Well he better not do it again.” Taehyun’s voice broke as he looked at Mino.

“Come here.” Mino said as he made room for Taehyun to lay next to him. He gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as he held him close.

“It was scary Mino. We’re supposed to grow old with each other. I need you to stay alive for that to happen.” Taehyun told him.

“I know.” Mino responded. “Trust me we’ll grow old together. I promise you that.”

  


***

  


Today was the day all three of Taehyun’s best friends would come over to their apartment and finally, properly meet his fiancé. Taehyun had cooked a delicious, traditional French meal and had already set it all up in the kitchen. He was in the process of getting ready at the moment. The guys would be over in about an hour. Mino was in the room watching TV. Taehyun was in their bathroom trying to figure out if he should change the white shirt he had on for a black one.

 

“Hey Mino I need your opinion on this.” Taehyun called out as he made his way into the bedroom.

 

Taehyun’s heart raced in panic when he entered the room. The black shirt he held in his hand now forgotten on the floor. Mino sat on the queen sized bed with a gun pointed to his temple, his eyes directed towards the floor. He paid Taehyun no mind at all. “Mino?” Taehyun called out to him, but received no response. “Mino…” he carefully called out again.

 

“Adam?” Taehyun said tentatively. Sure enough the name emitted a response. When the man finally looked up at Taehyun he realized he wasn’t talking to Mino at all. Adam was here and he was holding a gun against Mino’s head. Taehyun needed to be quick and smart in order to quickly diffuse the situation and save Mino.

“Adam… Adam l-let’s talk huh? Why...Why don’t you put the gun down so we can talk?” Taehyun said as bravely as he could, but the truth was Taehyun was scared. He carefully inched his way toward Adam.

“Stay away from me.” Was Adam’s response as he dug the pistol deeper into his temple. “I’m going to end it all, and you can’t stop me. I don’t want to remember it anymore.”

“Wait Adam. Wait. Look around you. You’re safe here nobody is going to hurt you. I’m going to protect you, and Mino, and Minguk. Nobody can hurt you guys anymore. So, why don’t you put the gun down.”

“Shut up!” Adam commanded. “You made everything worse. You made us all remember. It’s all your fault that we’re like this.” Taehyun flinched at Adam’s words. Could it be that he was the trigger that made all the nightmares of abuse come back. He couldn’t be consumed with such thoughts anymore because Adam had pulled back the hammer of the pistol in preparation to pull the trigger. Taehyun’s gut instincts kicked in and he charged towards Adam in hopes of taking the gun from his hand, but Adam had a firm grip on the gun. At least the gun was no longer pointed at Mino’s head. Instead it was between both of them as they wrestled on the bed for control of the pistol.

“Adam..let...it go.” Taehyun struggled against the other’s superior physique. Adam was now atop of Taehyun, but Taehyun refused to let go of the little grip he had on the gun.

_BOOM!_

The shot rang through the apartment. They both stared at each other with wide eyes. Taehyun felt the excruciating pain of his flesh being pierced. He felt as if extremely hot metal was being placed inside of his heart. Adam slowly rolled off of Taehyun. Fear was completely written all over his face as he saw the blood begin to stain Taehyun’s white shirt.

In an instant there was a shudder and a switch. Adam was gone and Mino was back. He noticed the smoking gun in his hand and next to him was the bleeding love of his life. Mino instantly dropped the gun and pulled Taehyun into his lap.

“No...no...Taehyun what happened? No please no! Please look at me.” Mino attempted his best to keep Taehyun awake. He was lost and confused, but he held onto Taehyun for dear life. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t real.

“Mino…” Taehyun croaked out as he stared into Mino’s fearful eyes. “It’s...it’s cold…”

“I’m so sorry my love. I’m so sorry.” Mino cried as he held him tighter. Taehyun’s blood slowly began to stain Mino’s clothes as well.

“No...it’s not...it’s not your...fault love.” Taehyun struggled between words. It was getting harder and harder to breath. “You...didn’t know.” Taehyun reached out to touch Mino’s cheek, and Mino quickly placed his own hand over Taehyun’s. His touch was getting cold.

“No _le beau,_ we’re supposed to grow old together I need you to stay alive for that remember.” Mino implored.

“ _Le beau_ …” Taehyun smiled up at his beautiful fiancé. “ _Embrasse-moi s'il vous plaît_ ” Taehyun asked to be kissed.

“ _Je t'aime.”_ Mino professed his love as he held him gently in his arms before leaning down to kiss Taehyun. Mino delicately placed his lips atop of Taehyun’s, but he quickly noticed that his lips were growing cold and his breath was faint. The kiss soon began to taste salty from both their tears, and then there was no more movement from Taehyun. Mino looked down at the motionless beauty in his arms. It was over, he was gone and he was to blame.

  


***

 

Nearly half a year had passed by since Taehyun had passed away. Mino sat in his cell dressed in his orange jumpsuit. Last night the jury had finally made a decision on Mino’s case, and they would transport him to the court where his fate would be decided. His cell block door opened and a prison guard stood with cuffs in his hands

“C’mon you know the drill.” the guard told him. Mino extended his arms out and was handcuffed. He then kneeled atop his bed with his feet hanging over the bed. The guard quickly put cuffs around his ankles then helped him stand up. “Let’s go.” he said as they walked to the van.

When he arrived in the courtroom he saw the same people that had been there since the beginning of the trial. His parents had flown in from France and were seated in the benches behind him. On the other side were Taehyun’s mom, brother, Jinwoo, and Seungyoon. As for Seunghoon he sat in the lawyers seat. He had fought a very good case against Mino. Mino still remembered his exact words to him.

“I’m going to make sure you rot in hell for what you did to him.” Was what Seunghoon said when they buried Taehyun’s body in the cemetery.

“All rise, the Honorable Judge Park Jin Ho presiding, please be seated.” The bailiff said.

“The jury has made their decision and it is as follows,” the judge began. “We the jury find Mino Baudin guilty of first degree murder and suggest 25 years to life without the option for parole.”

A huge sigh of relief and happiness was heard on the other side of court, but Mino could hear his parents cry out in sorrow.”

“This isn’t fair!” Mino’s mom cried out in French. “He’s sick! He needs help not a jail sentence!” she cried out even though no one could understand her.

The judge agreed with the jury and brought down his gavel. Mino, would live the rest of his life behind prison bars for a crime his alter committed.


End file.
